This invention relates generally to thrust reversers for bypass fan type jet propulsion engine nacelle systems that join the fan and primary jet flows into a common exit nozzle and more particularly to improvements therein.
Various thrust reversers of similar type have heretofore been provided in which a translatable fan cowl portion is translated rearward to expose a ring of reversing cascades which the combined bypass air and engine thrust gases flow through when the rearward nozzle exit is blocked by the blocker doors or flaps which are carried by the rearward section and have been rotated into position by the aft translation of rearward section. Generally, such prior art reversers have been suitable for the purpose intended; however, they have several structural and functional limitations imposed by the specific structure and combination of parts employed to accomplish the reverser function without compromising any of the aerodynamic characteristics, performance and function desired of the engine. Their principle restrictions have been cost, excess weight for small personal aircaft and complexity of operation with resultant high maintenance expense.